My Heartbeat Soothes Her Soul
by EarthsChampion
Summary: Takes place during the Mark of Athena, while the Argo II is making its voyage to Italy, one night after Percy and Annabeth slept in the Pegasus stables.


(Told by Percy Jackson. Taking place during "The Mark of Athena", while the Argo II is on its voyage to Rome.)

It was another cool night aboard the Argo II and another sleepless night for Percy Jackson. Ever since he and Annabeth spent the night together in the stables of the ship, Percy hasn't been able to get a good nights rest, for he missed having Annabeth curled in his arms. He would lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room, just remembering the days when he and Annabeth were back at Camp Half-Blood, when they first started dating. Once he finished reminiscing, Percy would hold his pillow close to his chest, trying to use the pillow as a substitute for Annabeth's body. But it was no use, Percy needed to feel Annabeth next to him, to have his arms wrapped around her, to smell the scent of her hair and listen to her gentle breathing.

He got out of bed and went to check on Annabeth, thinking that maybe if he saw she was okay, he would be able to sleep. He made his way to her room, and noticed her door was slightly opened. He poked his head inside and checked if she was okay. "Annabeth?" He asked softly as he then entered her room. He saw her, and his heart sank. Annabeth was curled in a ball, her hair was a mess, tears seemed to have ran down her face, and she seemed to be muttering his name. Percy realized that Annabeth was having a nightmare, and his wisdom from the experience of being a demigod, he knows that nightmares can come true.

Percy walked over and sat next to her bedside. He placed his hand over hers and then held it gently. "Annabeth, it's okay, everything is okay." He said quietly to her as he did his best not to disturb her. He would've woken her up immediately, but he remembered Annabeth teaching him that you can accidentally kill someone by waking them up from a nightmare.

Suddenly, Annabeth jumped and sat up straight. "Percy!" Tears continued to fall down her face, her breathing was heavy, and she seemed to be frozen since she was staring at her doorway. Percy didn't even believe that Annabeth knew he was in the room with her. "Annabeth, it's okay." He said softly to her as he noticed the expression on her face. He knew that look all too well. He remembered Annabeth had that facial expression when he checked on her in the Athena cabin back at Camp Half-Blood; she turned around with tears in her eyes as she spread her arms to him. He also remembered when they were traveling next to a group of Sirens, where he had to tie Annabeth to the mast so that she wouldn't dive into the water after the music the Sirens made. He remembered the tears in her eyes as she desperately begged him to let her go to the Sirens. It was an expression that always made Percy feel horrible, and wished that he could do something to stop it.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked as she turned her head and then noticed Percy was sitting down next to her bed. "Percy!" She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, and then pressed the rest of her body to his own. She began to sob a bit as she placed her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay, Annabeth, everything is okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Percy kissed her cheek gently and swayed her a bit. "You're okay, Annabeth, I'm right here."

She continued to sob a bit more before she looked up at him. "I was...I had a-"

"I know." He said softly to her with a small smile as he placed a hand on her face and wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. "You were having a nightmare, it happens. But you're okay now, and so am I. So no more crying, okay?"

Annabeth smiled at him softly as the final tear fell down her face. "Okay, Seaweed Brain." She kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder again; she sat on his lap as she curled into him, scratching the back of his neck gently. "What made you come here, anyway? Did you have a nightmare too?" She asked softly as she looked up at him.

Percy shook his head and turned a bit red as he felt her fingertips on his neck and in his hair. "I couldn't sleep, at all. I think...never mind, I'm probably being dumb again."

"No," she said with a small frown as she kissed his lips softly before looking at him again. "No you're not, Percy. What is it? What do you think kept you up?" She asked with a smile as she raked her fingers through his hair.

"Do you think...if a person loves someone enough, they can sense when the other is hurting or upset?" Percy asked softly as he looked into her grey eyes, which always made his face red.

Annabeth blushed and smiled at him, she kissed his lips tenderly before pressing her forehead to his own. "Well, I probably would have kept that as a theory...But I'm pretty sure you just proved it to be true." She giggled lightly before looking at him and caressed his cheek. "You are too adorable sometimes, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled at her before giving her another kiss. "You're pretty adorable too, Wise Girl."

"I wish you could stay here." She said with a frown as she went back to resting her head on his shoulder.

"Who said I can't?" Percy asked with a smirk as he brushed his fingertips along her back.

Annabeth blushed and then raised an eyebrow at him. "You're joking, right? Percy, as much as I would love for you to stay here with me, we both know that our friendly satyr will never allow it. Especially after we fell asleep in the stables..."

"That was the last time I had a good nights sleep." He said softly as he looked at her doorway. "Ever since then, I've wanted nothing more than for you next to me as I slept." He then looked at her and smirked. "Besides, I need to sleep here with you tonight."

"Why's that?"

"You expect me to leave you alone and let the nightmares come back? No way, I'm staying here."

"But Coach Hedge will throw you over board-"

"And will be destroying our chance of fulfilling the prophecy, and end up destroying the world. I know he thinks he can just take his bat and fight any monster, but he's not dumb enough to kick me off the mission. Besides. I won't drown. Seaweed Brain, remember?" Percy said with a smile as he kissed her lips. "We'll be fine, Annabeth."

Annabeth thought about it for a moment, before she smiled and hugged him tightly. "I didn't think you had it in you." She said with a light laugh.

"Really? After all the adventures we've shared, you never caught on that breaking rules is almost a second-instinct to me?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, laughing a bit before he kissed her gently.

She blushed again and then sat back on her bed. "Come on then, Percy."

He got onto her bed and lay down, opening her arms for her. "Kinda small bed."

"Well, it isn't exactly made for two people, Seaweed Brain. This is what happens when you go against rules." She said with a light laugh as she lay down and curled into him.

"Did I complain about it?" He asked with a laugh as he kissed her lips softly. "See, I'm not even making you brush your teeth before I kiss you."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she playfully hit his chest and then kissed his cheek before resting her head on his chest. "Thank you, Percy." She said softly to him as she softly scratched his chest.

"You don't need to thank me, Annabeth. This is just one of the many things I'm here for." Percy said as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed the small of her back.

She smiled from the touch of his lips and his hand on her back. "I'm actually surprised you haven't asked me yet."

"Ask you what?"

"What my nightmare was about." She said softly before moving her head to look at him.

"Well...I know better than to ask about emotional things. Also, I figured that when you wanted to talk about it, you'll tell me." Percy said softly with a smile as he looked at her.

Annabeth smiled and moved her head up to kiss him. "Soon, after we sleep, sound okay?"

"Perfect." He said with a smile before kissing her one last time. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, Annabeth."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, Percy." She said with a smile as she kissed his cheek before putting her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. She released a sigh as she curled into him and fell asleep.

Percy rubbed her back softly before his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Annabeth and secured her. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, for he knew he would sleep well tonight. He dreamt of them living together at Camp Half-Blood, in one of the homes just like the ones in the Roman camp. That thought helped him to sleep peacefully, his smile never leaving his face. Because as long as he and Annabeth were together, they could survive anything.


End file.
